Life's A Dance
by BeckyBoo1188
Summary: Sneaking around with Dean could never lead to anything good. Especially not once her father Bobby catches them. After a big showdown, Becky's left on her own, trying to start a new semi-demon free life. All goes well for about 4 years until a familiar face shows up at her apartment. Goes along with the series but doesn't include episode play by play (I majorly suck at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

I sat alone in my apartment, working on my biology paper. One things for sure, if you wanna be a nurse, you need to know more than just stitching and dressing wounds. 2 things I was already more than familiar with. Taking my glasses off and massaging the bridge of my nose, I decided it was time for a break. Coffee time at the campus lounge. Grabbing my wallet and throwing on my jacket I headed toward the door. I had just reached for the knob when I felt those familiar hairs on the back of my neck and arm stand on edge. Someone, or something, was behind me. In my room. Instantly forcing myself calm, I tap into my dormant hunter genes, listening as the "intruder" moves around coming up behind me. Thrown into full blown defense mode, I turn facing the intruder, one swift jab to the gut and I flip him to the ground.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your touch Becky-babe." Dean smirked from below me.

"Dean? What are you doing here? How'd you even know where I was?" He was smiling at me. Giving me an appreciative once over, he held his hand up. "You know although I enjoy the view," he suggested toward my chest, "help me up and I'll explain."

Instinctively I held my hand out helping him to his feet. He moved in close, wrapping me in a tight embrace. I hugged him to me, taking in the scent that is purely and completely Dean. He snagged a hand behind my neck angling my face to his and kissed me gently. I pushed away from him, hands coming to rest on my hips, "explain!" I demanded him.

"Dads gone missing. We need help finding him." He said matter-of-factly.

"We?" I questioned.

"Sammy and me."

"Oh," I laughed, "So now I know how you found me." Of course Sammy would give me away. He was the only one I stayed in contact with. After all, he's been my best friend all our lives.

"Yeah he's in the car waiting. So can you come? We need the help Beck." Dean pleaded with me. Dean, Sam and John had always been my family. And seeing Dean right now, so much is coming flooding back like a tidal wave.

"If its for John, yes! You know you guys are my family." Just then Kendra, my roommate, walked in.

"Hey Beck, what's going on? Who's this?" She asked giving Dean a proper once over.

"Hey girl. This is Dean. Dean this is my roommate, Kendra. Some stuff has come up so I need to take off for a few days."

"Dean." She smiled at him. "Wait, THE Dean?" Her jaw dropped. Dean grinned ear to ear looking at me and all I could do was hide my face in my hands.

"The Dean huh?" He smiled smugly at me, "What have you heard?"

"Don't answer that Kendra!" I practically screamed at her. Rushing past her, dragging Dean with me. I sure wasn't leaving those 2 alone together. I walked into the bedroom, gently closing the door behind us. He immediately started looking through the pictures scattering the room. There were several laying around. One of my mom, dad and me. I was about 4. Right before the demon had possessed her and dad killed her in self defense. One from mine and Sammy's first hunt. We were about 10. John and dad standing behind us, smiling proudly. Then a few of the "3 musketeers" as we called ourselves. Me in the middle with an arm over both their shoulders, me and Sammy about 15 and Dean, 19. A goofy one of them each kissing my cheeks at my sweet 16 birthday party. Then there was one on my nightstand. The only 2 people who knew about this one was me and Dean. I was 18, he was 22, sitting on the hood of the impala. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, his head on my shoulder as I sat in between his legs and took the picture. Both smiling and both happy being with the other. Dean picked that one up.

"I remember this." He smiled.

"Yeah so do I. This was the day all hell broke loose." I took the picture from him. He came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing me tenderly on the neck.

"Don't remember it so negatively." His kisses lulling me into another world. Just as they always had. "I remember it as the day I realized how much I love you." His hands finding my stomach and pushing me harder into him.

"Yeah maybe so." I rocked into him for a minute before pulling away. "I remember it as the day dad pulled the shotgun on you and John." I said frowning looking at the floor.

"Yeah he made it clear I'd never be good enough for his precious daughter." He frowned back at me.

"So he said. You didn't wait to her my response." I said throwing the rest of my belongings in the duffle bag.

"What would your response have been?" He asked looking me in the eyes and taking a step closer.

"Doesn't matter. That was 4 years ago Dean."

"It matters to me." He whispered huskily in my ear. I looked him dead in those beautiful green eyes, all seriousness in my voice, "That I loved you. Fuck my father! As long as I have you, I don't need anyone else."

_-Flashback June 2001 (Becky 18/ Dean 22)-_

_I woke up early that morning, time to get in a run and start off my day. Guess that's just the hunter training in me. I was a warrior, well atleast raised to be one anyway. Especially with Bobby Singer being my father. Daddy, Sam and John were working a case in California, some kind of poltergeist. Dean was dealing with some hoodoo bs down in Baton Rouge. He's supposed to be back some time today though. If I'm lucky, we might get a little bit of alone time before Daddy and John return._

_I stood in the kitchen fixing myself some coffee when the front door opened._

_"Honey, I'm home!" Dean sing-songed through the house, tossing his duffle to the floor. A huge smile crept onto my face and I just pretended not to hear. He came into the kitchen and up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, squeezing tightly. I sighed, leaning into him a minute, letting his much larger body cradle mine. _

_Turning around in his arms and wrapping my own around his neck, "Missed you!" I said looking into those gorgeous green eyes before pulling him into a sweet and innocent kiss._

_"I missed you more gorgeous." He caressed my cheek to my jaw and then to my chin, using his thumb and index finger to lift my face to his once more this time kissing me passionately. His tongue ran along my bottom lip asking for more, which I willingly complied, opening mine slightly for his tongue to gently slide in, engaging my own in a romantic slow dance. Showing absolutely nothing but love and tenderness. I ran my hands through his short brown spikes, pulling him closer into me and deepening the kiss._

_In that instant, the kiss went from romantic and innocent to hungry and needy. He pushed me backwards until my lower back met with resistance from the counter, hands roaming my body, igniting a deep fire within as only Dean himself ever had. His lips never breaking contact with mine as he lifted me up onto the counter, evening out the playing field since his 6'1" stature was a bit of a difference from my 5'5" frame. Clothes were thrown every which way and I let him take me right there in the kitchen of my father's house._

_- Later that day -_

_Dean and I sat side by side on the hood of the impala in the salvage yard._

_"So yeah, I leave tomorrow morning. 2 weeks in bumfuck Montana, sounds fun right?" he smirked. I knew he was trying to make light of the situation. It was killing him to leave just as much as it was killing me that I couldn't go. Especially since I only got to spend a day with him. _

_"You know how bad I want to come with you right?" I asked leaning my head on his shoulder._

_"Yeah I know babe, I want you to come too. But you have your whole graduation and graduation parties coming up in a week. It's the one piece of normal you've been able to have. I'm not gonna take that away from you and neither would Dad or Bobby." he explained resting his head on top of mine._

_"What good is it if the one person I want the most to be there isn't?" I snuggled deeper into him. He sat up, cupping my face in his huge hands and kissed me slowly. He pulled away and moved so that he was now sitting behind me, legs and arms wrapped around me as I leaned back into him, closing my eyes._

_"Take a picture. That way I'm always with you." I burst out laughing._

_"I swear Dean, sometimes you're such a sap." I joked with him. I'm so glad he lets me see this side of him. Not just the hardass soldier he has been trained to be._

_"Yeah, yeah. It's only for you though." He smiled at me, kissing my cheek. So I took the opportunity and took the picture. Absolutely perfect._

_It was around 5 when Daddy, John and Sam got back. Daddy looked like something was already bothering him as he stormed into his study going straight for the bottle of whiskey that was waiting for him in his desk. 'Oh well, I'll deal with that tomorrow. I'm gonna make the most of the time I have left with Dean.' I thought as I sat down beside him on the couch. Close enough his leg was still rested against mine, but not enough to make it obvious. We turned on Scary Movie 2 and the whole world just seemed to fade away._

_"I'm definitely trying to hold onto you all night long. So I can remember how it feels to hold you in my arms." Dean whispered in my ear, his lips gently brushing against it._

_"I'm heading up. Wait like 15 minutes then come up." I whispered back. Standing and stretching out my cramped muscles then walking toward Dad's study._

_"Night Dad. Night John." I said leaning into the doorway, then heading toward the stairs._

_"Night." The chorus echoed back._

_"Well I'm heading to bed Dad. Early day tomorrow." Sam called about 15 minutes after I had went up the stairs. Dean agreed. Dean and Sam walked up the stairs to the room they shared when they stayed. Dean, not stopping at the door but kept walking towards my room. _

_"Uh Dean, where are you going?" Sam asked at the door._

_"Oh, I gotta ask Becky something real quick." he rattled off, reaching my door and knocking on it._

_"Uh huh, yeah sure." Sam smirked. I opened the door, he checked the hallway quickly, seeing Sam had already went into their room and shut the door. He stepped in and carefully shut the door behind him. He pushed me against the wall, lips hungrily attacking mine._

_Breathing heavily, we pulled apart. "Oh my god. I don't know if I'm gonna make it 2 whole weeks without you." I sighed._

_"Don't think about that now. Lets just make it something to remember." Dean said huskily as he tugged on the bottom of my shirt, pulling it over my head._

_"Dean Winchester, you're such a horndog!" I laughed quietly. _

_"Yeah but you like it." he said pulling off his own shirt, discarding it on the floor along with mine. His lips latched onto mine once again causing a light moan to escape me. He edged me back toward my bed. I clumsily fumbled with my jeans, unbuttoning them and letting them fall to the floor as we walked. He pushed me down onto the bed and taking the time to discard his own jeans before joining me._

_"I want you so bad." he told me, in between kisses he was placing on my neck before he started sucking slightly._

_"Mmmm Dean." I moaned again, a little louder this time. Just then a knock sounded on the other side of my door. Just as Dean and I broke apart, Dad came in._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Dad screamed. Dean jumped up from the bed._

_"Oh my God Daddy!" my face blood red. HIs face just screamed anger._

_"Get down stairs now!" he exclaimed, turning and storming out the door. Dean had just threw his pants back on and me, my nightshirt, when Dad screamed again, "NOW I SAID!" he fumed from the stairs. We walked out of the room doing the walk of shame down the hallway. Sam opening the door to see what all the yelling was about, his jaw dropping to the floor as he saw Dean walking down the hallway shirt in hand and me following behind in just my nightshirt. We got downstairs, Dad and John were already sitting at the kitchen table waiting for us._

_"Sit down." Dad ordered. Dean and I glanced at each other quickly taking our seats._

_"Tell me I didn't walk in on what I think I walked in on." Dad sat back in his chair, arms folded across his face and an evil 'I want to kill you' glare staring at Dean. Neither one of us said a word, just hanging our heads in shame at just being caught by the one person who couldn't know about us._

_"Ok, since neither of you have balls to answer. I know exactly what's happening here and it's over before it even begins. End of discussion."_

_"Daddy, we've secretly been together for 2 years already. It began a long time ago." the word vomit escaping my lips before I even realized. Dean looked at me, just as shocked as me._

_"What?" Dad screamed jumping up suddenly, his chair falling backwards behind him. He turned towards John, who up to this moment had just been quietly listening. "Did you know about this?"_

_"Yeah I did." John sighed._

_"Get out of my house!" Dad ordered and pointed towards the door._

_"Bobby, I love her more than anything. She's the only decent thing in my life." Dean finally spoke up._

_"You're not good enough for her idjit! You'll never be! She deserves better than this life. She deserves a normal life, without demons and monsters. She deserves to have a family, not to be bouncing from motel to motel with some high school drop-out with 6 bucks to his name who thinks he's God's gift to women."_

_"Don't you say that to my son!" John fumed, jumping up in Dean's defense. "You know damn well she's gonna be involved in this life. YOU raised her in it! Be thankful her and Dean have something. Atleast you know he can take care of her and protect her." John yelled._

_"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Dad screamed again._

_"Daddy, stop it!" I exclaimed._

_"No he's right. We're done here. Come on Dean. Sammy lets go." John hollered up the stairs._

_"No Dad." Dean yelled. "I'm 22. Becky's 18. We're adults. We can do what we want." He walked over and stood in Dad's face. Dad stepped back, grabbing his shotgun, cocked it and pointed it directly at Dean. John instinctively stepped forward blocking Dad's aim at Dean._

_"Go Dean." John ordered. Dean flashed me an 'I'm sorry' look, grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and walked out the door. Sam finally came down the stairs, bags in hand._

_"Bye Becks." Sam frowned, following Dean out the door._

_"Daddy stop!" I demanded, yanking the shotgun away from its current position in John's chest. John just turned and left. Dad turned to me and glared, "What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"_

_"Dean and John are right." I said quietly looking at the floor. "I'm 18. I should be able to see who I want to when I want to."_

_"Well, my house my rules." Dad told me, matter-of-factly._

_"Then I'm gone." I ran upstairs throwing some clothes on and whatever I could together in a duffle. I grabbed a weeks worth of clothes, my pictures and my secret stash of money. I stomped down the stairs. Dad still standing in the kitchen just glaring. I looked him in the eyes, just shaking my head and hurried out the door. I practically ran over to my black '68 mustang, throwing my belongings in the passenger seat, climbed in and flew down the driveway. I saw truckzilla and baby down by the exit to the main road. I didn't care. I flew by them, noticing all the worried expressions, and just pulled out onto the main drag, barely missing an oncoming car. Instantly my phone starting ringing. I glanced down at it. 'Dean'_

_"Yeah?" I snapped._

_"What the fuck were you thinking?" he yelled at me. I hung up on him. I was not gonna take that now. Especially from him. He called my phone back another 4 times before it finally came up Sammy. I just answered the phone. Before I could even speak Sam said, "Pull over at the diner up the street." They knew I'd do as he said. He was my best friend after all. I pulled into the parking lot, shutting the car off and trying to fight off the tears threatening to escape. I brushed them off and stepped out just as Dean and John pulled up. Dean threw the car into park and rushed out. He stormed over to me, much like a kid who was throwing a temper tandrum as I sat on the trunk of my car. He looked at me harshly for a minute before hugging me close. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him as close as possible._

_"What happened?" John asked, him and Sam coming up to us now._

_"I left." I said blankly. "I'm not gonna be told what I can and can't do." John and Sam nodding._

_"You gotta go back." Dean told me._

_"What? No, I don't. Why?" I asked, completely shocked and confused._

_"Because Bobby's right. You don't deserve this life. You deserve more than what I can give you." Dean pulled away, looking at the ground and shoving his hands in his pockets._

_"Are you serious right now?" I jumped from the trunk. He just nodded his head, kicking at the rocks below his feet. "WOW!" was all I could manage to say. I stepped forward and slapped him across the face. I hurried over to the drivers side door and pulled out of the parking lot. Heading in the opposite direction of home. Just needing to get as far away from everyone as possible._

_-End Flashback-_

"You pushed me away Dean." I said taking a step back, now having the clear vision of the past.

"Look Becks, with what I did, you got a normal life. You got away from hunting. You had 4 years of peace!" Dean defended.

"Or so you think. I've still been hunting Dean. Just by myself. You know very well, the only way you leave this life is in a body bag. I don't want out anyways. This life has already taken to much from me. You know that. That's why we used to get along so well. We always shared that understanding."

"Yeah, both our moms. But look at all you have going for you."

"Yeah maybe so. But this is where I belong." I smiled at him. I threw the last bit of clothes into the bag, closing it and throwing it over my shoulder, "Come on. We got work to do."

-End Chapter One.

So let me know what y'all think. This is my first fanfic so be gentle. :) Reviews are always loved tho.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam was leaning against the door of the impala when we got outside. He instinctively ran over to me, hugging me tight and lifting me off the ground.

"God, I've missed you Becks." he exclaimed.

"I just saw you like a month ago Sasquatch." I laughed as he finally put me back down. "How's Jess by the way?" Sam's whole demeanor instantly changed.

"Uh...touchy subject there Beck." Dean whispered as he walked by us and over to the impala. I turned back to Sam and reading the look on his face, I instantly began to tear.

"Is she...?" I couldn't even make out the last word. Sam just lightly shook his head, looking as if he was about to bawl himself.

"Oh God Sammy." I cried out, hugging him to me. "I'm so sorry. She was such a great person." He held on tight, but I don't think he actually let any tears fall. He pulled away shortly after.

"OK, well let's get this show on the road. We need to head to Blackwater Ridge." Dean said climbing behind the wheel. Sam opened the back door for me as we both go into the passenger side.

"Where's that and what's there?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Dad left Dean coordinates. They point to a place called Blackwater Ridge in Colorado. It's like a nature park." Sam explained, trying to fill me in with as much as they knew. Which honestly at this point, was very little.

"Any idea of what's going on or what we're looking for? Is John gonna be there?" For some reason I ask questions when I'm nervous/ excited. Of course after not being around the love of my life for years and now being full swing into an apparent hunt with him and Sammy, I'm nervous as all hell.

"That's all we know so far Babs." Dean said glancing at me in the rearview mirror.

I laughed loudly, "Nobody's called me that in years." Dean just smiled. Here I thought he forgot about that.

"I think he was the only one that ever called you that period." Sam said shaking his head and smirking at his brother.

"That's cuz I was." Dean smiled proudly, making sure I caught his wink in the rearview. "I came up with that." I couldn't help but smile back at the memory. We really did have so much history together. Guess that's what happens when you've known someone since you were 5. I dug around in my duffle bag for my earphones and plugged them into my phone.

"Wake me when we get there." I said placing the buds in my ears, turning my music up and spreading out on the backseat. That worked for maybe a whole 2 minutes before I sat back up again. Instinctively Dean handed me his jacket over the seat, a knowing look in his eyes. I smiled back at him, taking it and forming it into a makeshift pillow under my head and laying down again. Snuggling into his jacket, the scent of leather, Axe and gunpowder filled my nose as I drifted off to sleep.

_I don't know how to really describe it. It was like I was standing there watching myself, an old memory. I had to have been about 5. _

_I was sitting on the floor of Dad's study, playing it with my baby dolls as I hear the low rumble of an engine and the rocks kick up in the driveway through the open window. I looked up to Dad, who was busy sifting through some old books not even noticing. A knock sounded on the door finally seeming to jar Dad out of his concentration__._

"_That would be the boys." He smiled at me. "Time for you to finally meet some other kids just like you." He walked over and picked me up, taking me with him to open the door. _

"_Bout time you got here John." Dad laughed and showed the older man and 2 little boys into the house._

"_Sorry, got caught up with another case on the way here.__"__ He looked at me and smiled. "Is that little Becky?" _

"_Yep, growing like a weed isn't she?" Daddy said hitching me up higher on his hip. I hid my face into his shoulder._

"_Yeah. These are my boys, Dean and Sam." He motioned towards the 2 little boys to his right. I pulled away from Dad's shoulder and glanced down, met with gazes from a shaggy haired little boy and the deepest green eyes I'd ever seen. Suddenly antsy, I moved for Dad to put me down. For some reason my normal shy antics had quickly adverted. I smiled at them both._

"_Wanna play hide and seek?" I asked the shaggy haired boy who looked to be my age. He smiled at me and looked to the man Daddy had called John._

"_It's ok Sammy. You can play." I looked towards the older one who was just steady staring at me._

"_You wanna play?" I asked him. He just nodded his head__._

"_So let's get down to business. I've been doing research all morning." Daddy said as him and John made their way into the study._

"_Dean's gonna count." Sam told us as he grabbed my hand and we ran out of the room, leaving Dean behind to count to 30. I ran into the upstairs bathroom and hid in the cabinet under the sink. I hear the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and into the bathroom with me. My breath hitched in my throat as I tried my hardest not to make a single sound. I heard him pull the curtain to look in the shower and then what sounded like him leaving the bathroom; I let out the breath I had been holding. Suddenly the cabinet doors opened as he stood there smiling at me._

"_Gotcha!" He exclaimed bopping me lightly on the head. "You're turn Babs. Now help me find Sammy." Suddenly the dream switched on me. I went to another ancient memory. Except this time, I was about 15._

_I was sitting in the living room, watching Dawson's Creek curled up under my favorite blanket. John and Sam were supposed to be coming by tonight for a few days. I was trying to pass the time. It had been entirely too long since I last saw my best friend. I was so caught up into the show, I had missed the sound of John's truck coming up the driveway. Sam had walked into the house and plopped down on the couch next to me, scaring the living daylights out of me as John walked straight back to Dad's study._

"_Jeesh Sam. Warn a girl next time." I laughed trying to steady my heartbeat back to normal. I glanced over at him. A little taken back by what I saw. The little boy that I grew up with wasn't exactly so 'little' anymore. _

"_When did you get so tall? You're like Sasquatch?" I said, eyes still wide in shock._

"_It's called a growth spurt shorty. Why don't you try it sometime." He joked with me, making me smile like he always did._

_I playfully pushed at his shoulder, "I'm fun sized. And I'm not that short." Just then I heard the unexpected yet unmistakable sound of the impala pulling up._

"_I didn't know Dean was coming." I said out loud, suddenly well aware of the fact that I was lounging around in my pjs. I couldn't let him see me like this. I had a crush on Dean ever since I realized boys didn't have cooties like Dad had told me. I pulled my long blond hair out of the messy bun in an attempt to make myself somewhat presentable._

"_Awww, someone has a crush." Sam patronized me._

"_No I don't." I exclaimed, standing and crossing my arms over my chest. Just then Dean walked into the house. He looked directly at me, his eyes scanning my body__._

"_Looks like someone knew I was coming." He flirted. I looked down at myself. My pajama short resting just below my ass and ample chest about to bust out of my tank top. I blushed profusely before running up the stairs to change._

Suddenly, I was woken up from the memories. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty. We're here." Dean shook me gently.


	3. Chapter 3

Battered and bruised, I climbed into the impala. The wendigo was dead. The family was safe and we managed to rescue their brother.

'All in a day's work.' I smiled thinking to myself as I sprawled out along the backseat. Although I truly love hunting, I'm having serious revelations about being around Dean again. Especially with how he had been at my apartment. I'm just hoping he doesn't think we're going to pick things up where we left off all those years ago. I watched as the boys followed suit, climbing in. Surprisingly Dean was riding shotgun this time, letting Sam drive.

"So, where to now?" I asked shifting my position to lean forward, resting my arms on the back of the seat between the brothers.

"Sleep. In a warm bed." Dean said turning towards me and grinning.

I shook my head at him, "Well, that is kinda obvious there Dean." I turned from him towards Sammy. "I meant case wise. Sam?"

"Don't know yet. Dad definitely wasn't there. Don't know where he is. So we'll do a little bit of research once we get to the motel." He told me as I nodded my acceptance. It didn't take long before we found a motel with a vacancy sign. Sam pulled into the space by the small office and shut off the car. We all glanced between each other trying to decide who had the least amount of damage to go and check in. I was at the losing end of that battle with only having a few minor scratches and bruises. Sam was pretty close to me in second while Dean looked like he had actually gotten into a fight with a bear like our stories had claimed. I sighed, gathering my purse and moved to get out of the car. I slowly made my way into the office, already regretting being the one to check us in. The man behind the counter looked to be undressing me with his eyes. An uneasy feeling settling in my stomach as I made my way to the counter.

"One room please, 2 beds." I casually smiled at him before fumbling around in my purse for my bank card. He continued looking me up and down, making no attempt to keep it from being obvious. I shifted uncomfortably at the gesture, secretly wishing he would just hurry up and do the necessary paper work for the room so I could leave. He giggled slightly to himself seeming to find the uncomfortableness he was causing me funny before finally punching the info from my card into the computer.

"How many nights?" he asked, snaking his tongue out to wet his lips when he glanced back up at me. Even that seemed suggestive.

"Just tonight." I replied. 'Thank God.' I thought to myself. Just then Sam came into the office. I guess he could sense something was up with the amount of time it was taking and the way I kept shifting awkwardly. He walked up beside me. Noticing the looks the creepy office manager was giving me in between glances at the computer.

"What's the holdup babe?" He instinctively wrapped a protective arm around my waist and pulled me into his side, playing the role of my lover.

"Oh nothing sir. Just finishing up." The man squeaked finally acknowledging him standing beside me. Now given, I could tell guy was probably a little bit older than Dean, but Sam definitely had almost a foot on him. He seemed to honestly be intimidated by the man at my side. I don't know what it is about Sam, maybe the fact that he's a freaking sasquatch, but most people seem to be intimidated easily. All I could do was smile and snuggle closer under his shoulder.

"Good." Sam said stepping forward and grabbing the keys from the man. He turned towards me and smacked me on the ass. "Now let's go." He laughed leading me towards the door, carefully blocking any attempts from the guy behind the desk at checking out my rear as I walked out the door. We hopped back into the car, receiving a weird look from Dean. One that I would read hinted toward jealousy.

"What was that about?" He asked Sam as we pulled the car into the space designated for our room.

"That dude was creepy. Felt like he was eye fucking me." I shuddered, "Sam had to be my knight in shining armor." I smiled at Sam as he smiled back at the reference. We stepped out of the car, gathering our belongings and making our way to the door.

"I thought that was my job?" Dean said nudging me while Sam opened the door. I couldn't help the laugh the escaped my lips.

"News flash Dean. You haven't been my knight in shining armor for almost 4 years now." I said with all seriousness in my voice. I saw a hurt look came across his face before walking into the room and placing my bag on the bed furthest away from the door. Knowing very well that Dean would stake claim on the one closest to the door as he always had.

"Sammy, you don't mind sharing at bed with me do you?" I asked him, not really caring what his answer was. Of course he didn't object though. We had been doing it since we were kids. For some reason our dads had always been comfortable with the 2 of us sleeping together. Maybe it was more obvious than I had ever realized that everyone only ever saw us as friends. I heard Dean scoff across the room.

"I thought you could share with me." He simply said, his green eyes pleading with me.

"I can't do it Dean. I'm sorry. It would just bring back to many memories." I told him before gathering some things from my bags and heading into the bathroom. I shut the door tenderly before placing my back against it and sliding down to the floor. I hugged my knees into my chest as one single tear rolled down my check. How could he think things would go back to the way they were? He practically threw me away, telling me to go back to my father after everything that had happened. 3 months went by without a word from him. I tried to call him a few times once my anger had died down but he would always hit the ignore button. Then I started school and I still didn't even hear from him for the first year. Then randomly he started calling me almost every night for the next year, only actually leaving a message a few times but they always said the same thing. _''I'm stupid", "I don't know what I was thinking", __"__I love you" or " I need you."_

After about 5 minutes I finally managed to pick myself up from the floor and made my way to the shower I had originally set out to take. The shower felt amazing. Maybe because of the stress and sore muscles of the hunt we had just finished or possibly because it gave me some peace of mind. Like I had washed all my worries away. I put on some flannel pajama pants and a tank top then towel dried my long blonde hair as much as I could before making my way out of the bathroom to the bed. I plopped down face first; half of my body was hanging off the side. Finally I rolled over and pulled myself onto the bed. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV quickly glancing towards the boys. Both guys were steady sitting at the table. Dean with his nose buried in John's journal and Sam on his laptop.

Dean closed the journal, "Who else is hungry?" He asked standing and grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair. Neither Sam nor I said anything, both wrapped up in our own worlds, but both slowly raising our hands at the same time.

Dean let out a low chuckle, "I swear it's like working with children." He shook his head and walked out the door.

20 minutes later he returned, carrying in bags of what smelled like burgers and another one that looked like it had booze in it.

"Ok, grilled chicken caesar salad for Sammy here." He handed the container to Sam who smiled gratefully and shut the laptop he was working on, pushing it to the side.

"Bacon cheese burger, no tomatoes or onions with extra pickles and fries." He smiled handing the food to me. My jaw subconsciously dropped a little bit.

"You remembered all that?" I asked and he blushed slightly. God why does this man have to be so adorable?

"Yeah. How could I forget?" Now I blushed. Oh, I can see it now. I'm gonna end up falling for him all over again. Not that I really ever fell out of love with him. He's beautiful eyes and sexy lips and perfect smile. 'No Becky! You're not allowed to. I won't let you.' I mentally scolded myself for the thoughts playing through my mind.

"Thanks Dean." I flashed as small smile as I took the food. We all sat in silence while we ate except for the sound of the TV playing in the background. Dean finished his burger, crumbling the paper into a ball and throwing it into the waste bin.

"Ha-ha. Still haven't lost my touch." He laughed as Sam and I shared a look of amusement. I finished mine and followed suit making a basket myself.

"Nothing but net." I said flashing a cocky smile his way. Dean started fumbling through the other bag he brought in, pulling out a big bottle of Evan Williams. He stood walking over to the counter and unwrapping 3 of the little plastic cups the motel gives you. He filled all 3 with the equivalent of a double shot and passed them out to Sam and me.

"Time to get this party started." Dean said to us, raising his cup in a toasting manner before downing all the brown liquid in one quick swallow. Sam looked at me as I did the same notion, downing my own just as fast.

"Y'all are a bunch of alcoholics." Sam laughed before downing his shot.

"Well looks like you're right with us." I told him. Dean laughed. See this is what I missed. The times we could all hang out with the complications of hunting or the previous relationship that Dean and I shared getting in the way. I got up, grabbing all 3 cups before making my way back over to the counter and refilling them. I passed them back to the boys, this time standing beside the table. We all did our shots together this time. I instinctively went and refilled the cups once more. Sam choked on his shot and threw his hand up.

"Ok guys, I'm done. I don't drink like that. This is probably gonna get me drunk." Dean and I exchanged a look as I walked back to the table before before busting into a fit of laughter.

"You've always been a lightweight." Dean said grabbing the cup I sat down in front of him and slugging it back.

"And a happy drunk at that." I added before downing mine effortlessly. Sam just looked at us, a smile playing across his face.

"Sorry I don't go as hard as you 2. I actually like to remember the shit I do."

"Hey, I remember what I do." I interjected. I looked at Dean who just winked at me. "I've only ever blacked out twice. And that was vodka, not whiskey."

"Ok. Whatever jerk." Sam laughed getting up from the table and plopping down on the bed in the same fashion as I had earlier.

"Bitch." Dean and I said in unison then turned toward each other.

"I'll play ya for Sammy's shot." He said, balling his fist and placing it in his hand ready for Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot." We said together. Dean picked scissors of course, just like he always did. So naturally I picked Rock. I smashed into his scissor before grabbing the shot and downing it.

I grabbed the cups and went to refill them yet again. I came back, taking Sam's seat across from Dean and pushed the cup towards him.

"Are you trying to get me drunk young lady?" He asked only taking a sip this time.

"Ha. You know as well as I do, it takes a lot more to get you drunk then a few shots." I watched his sip, shaking my head at him and downing my whole shot again. Dean's eyes widened at me. Shock written all across his face.

"What?" I asked dragging the back of my hand across my lips whipping of the excess.

"Don't you think you should slow down there Princess?"

"Look who my father is Dean. I think I can handle it. Plus you haven't seen me in 4 years, so how would you know what my limit is?" I fired back.

"You're right. But I had tried. You never answered the phone or called me back." He said matter of factly looking into my hazel eyes.

"Yeah, I wonder why." I jumped up from the table walking over and filling up another shot and downed it almost instantly. I slammed the cup down on the counter making my way over to the bed I was sharing with Sam. He was passed out in the middle of it, lying on his stomach and snoring.

"Come on Sam." I shoved him slightly. "Roll over." The only response I got was a low groan but he didn't move. Dean, standing up from the table, looked over and sighed.

"You can have my bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Dean, I'm not gonna make you do that. We can share a bed if you want to." He shook his head yes and both of us made our way over to the bed. The liquor started taking its effect on me and I couldn't help the words that escaped my lips.

"Why did you do it Dean?" I asked, the puppy dog expression coming across my face as I lay facing him. He knew exactly what I was talking about. We both seem to be dreading that day in history.

"I did what I thought would be best for you. I saw so much potential for you. You deserved so much more than this life or me for that matter." A sad looking plaguing that gorgeous face as he turned facing me.

"Didn't matter what I wanted right? Just what you thought I needed?"

"Yeah." He looked down breaking the eye contact. I grabbed his chin forcing him to look back at me.

"You know I never stopped right?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow as if questioning what I meant. I raised mine back and suddenly he knew just what I was hinting at.

"You know I've never stopped." He said, hands coming up to cup the sides of my face pulling me into a sweet and gentle kiss. My heart stopped in that moment. It wasn't like the kisses he gave me back at the apartment. These kisses seemed to express all the words left unsaid. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. Each other pulling the other closer and that's how we fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of shuffling around. I sat up and glanced toward the sound seeing Sam and Dean throwing things together to get out of the motel.

"What's going on?" I asked rubbing some sleep from my eyes.

"We have a new case. We're gonna go get some breakfast and talk about it before hitting the road. So hurry up." Dean told me throwing his remaining items into the duffle bag at the foot of the bed. I scampered around the room throwing everything into my bag after I got dressed. Once everything was packed we left the room. Sam dropped off the keys to the front desk and we pulled out of the parking lot heading towards the diner up the street.

We walked in, taking a seat at the booth, Sam on one side and Dean and I on the other. We had just begun to discuss the case when the waitress came and took our orders. Once she headed back towards the kitchen, we resumed discussion.

"Ok so Sophie Carlson, of Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. 18 years old. Walks into the lake and doesn't walk back out. Authorities looked, found nothing." Sam said reading the obituaries. "She's the 3rd drowning they've had this year." Just then the waitress brought us our food, smiling seductively between Dean and Sam before walking away.

"Looks like we're going to Wisconsin." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback 1999

I was upstairs fixing myself something to eat when Dad came into the kitchen.

"You gotta keep Claire downstairs with you. Jim doesn't want her to hear anything about what's going on." Dad told me as I continued to fix my salad.

"Ok Dad. I'll make sure I shut the door." I responded, tossing the rest of the ingredients into the bowl and making my way out of the kitchen just as John, Sam, Dean, Caleb and Rufus made their way into the house.

"Uncle Rufus." I said, sitting my bowl down on the table and walking over giving him a hug.

He hugged me back tight, "Hey babygirl. How have you been?" Dad cleared his throat behind me so I let go of the embrace, turning and picking my bowl back up.

"I'm good." I replied slowly making my decent down the stairs, tossing a sideways glance and wink at Dean who just smiled back at me.

"Sammy, why don't you go down there with 'em?" John said as I got to the bottom of the stairs leading to the basement.

"Yes sir." He answered, making his way down the stairs behind me. We both walked into the rec room and I shut the door behind us.

"So you ready to start the movie?" Claire asked from her position on the couch.

"Yeah. Sam you don't mind watching The Mummy, do you?" I looked towards him and he just shook his head no. I nodded to Claire who hit the play button and the movie sounded from the speakers.

-Meanwhile upstairs-

"You let her have a friend over knowing everything that could happen?" John asked, raising a questionable eyebrow at Dad.

"It's Jim's daughter. They've been friends since they were in diapers." Dad attempted to defend. "Plus, I believe she is well informed to what we do." He glanced over at Jim who shook his head in compliance.

"Then what's up with the whole 'keep her downstairs' thing?" John crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just because she knows about it doesn't mean she needs to be exposed to the blunt of it." Jim finished for Dad from across the room.

"Why don't we get started with the cause for this meeting fellas?" Rufus chimed in.

They sat up there for what seemed like hours before Pastor Jim hollered down for Claire.

"Ok, well I guess that's my exit cue." She laughed grabbing her jacket and looking over towards Sam. "Nice to meet you Sam." She smiled at him. Sam blushed and returned her smile.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Text you later girl." She called to me as she walked up the stairs and out the front door. I looked over at Sam, a shit-eating grin etched across my face.

"You like her." I said to him, the smile not falling from my face. Sam turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Maybe." Was his only response. I laughed and threw a pillow at him.

Finally around 11 o'clock, after Caleb and Rufus left, Sam and I came out of our "prison". Dad was already in his study with John. I guess some work is never done. I made my way into the kitchen, rinsing my bowl out and placing it in the dishwasher as Dean silently crept into the kitchen up behind me.

"WHATCHA doin?" He yelled, scaring the daylights out of me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned around to face him still trying to calm my over excited heart.

"Hey Dean." I said smiling up at him then suddenly blushing noticing our close proximities. I backed up slightly coming into contact with the kitchen counter. He just smiled and took a step closer. That boy always did flirt like there was no tomorrow.

"Ok Casanova." I joked attempting to push by him but he just leaned in closer, hands coming to rest on the counter, successfully blocking me in. His one hand left the counter and made its way to my face, caressing my check tentatively. My heart skipped a few beats in that moment. His green eyes locked into mine as he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to my lips. He pulled back almost as sudden as he leaned in.

"Dean, what are you doing?" I asked him, a little taken back by his forwardness. Sure we had flirted around with each other for years and I've had a crush on him as long as I can remember but neither one ever acted on it.

"I couldn't fight it anymore." He leaned his forehead against mine. "I've been fighting feelings for you for a while, at least since I was 16." He confessed. My mouth dropped open at this confession. I opened my mouth to speak but no words made their way out. He looked down at me, searching my eyes for an answer. At that point in time I wished my eyes would say every thought that was screaming its way through my mind. Apparently they did, he leaned down and captured my lips in another kiss. This one was longer and more passionate. His one hand making its way up to the back of my head, holding me firmly in place as the other snaked around my back, pulling my body in closer to him.

"Becky?" Dad called out from the study. "Is that you in the kitchen?" Dean and I jolted apart, looking in the direction of the voice.

"Yeah Dad. It's me." My voice quivered as I talked.

"Can you make me and John some coffee? We're probably gonna be up all night."

"Sure Daddy. I'm on it." I turned on my heel aiming to start the coffee for them. Dean receded back to the kitchen table, just sitting there and watching me. I turned around walking towards the other cabinet when I finally noticed.

"What are you staring at?" I asked him, standing up on my tippy toes trying to reach the new bag of sugar from the top shelf.

Dean got up, walked over and reached up, bring his mouth close to my ear as he whispered, "You're so gorgeous." He grabbed the sugar and placed it on the counter right in front of me before walking back to the table. Crimson made its way onto my face again as I walked back over to the coffee pot, smiling to myself. I refilled the sugar container, grabbed 2 mugs and the saucer of milk and made my way to the office.

"Here you go guys." I said sitting the collected items on Dad's desk.

"Thanks hun." John said taking the cup and filling up his mug. I smiled at him and walked out of the room. I made my way back into the kitchen but Dean was already gone. I shook my head thinking it was all a dream and decided it was time for bed. I walked slowly back to my room, seeing Dean and Sam sitting on their beds talking to each other in the guest room. I walked to my room, shutting the door behind me. I put on my pajamas and crawled into bed. Thoughts of the "imagined" kiss between me and Dean floating through my head as sleep overcame me.

The next morning I awoke, glancing at the clock that read 8:30. I groaned to myself and rolled over, attempting to grab some more sleep. That's when I heard the rumbling down stairs. I sighed to myself and forced myself out of bed, grabbing my robe and throwing it on. I tentatively made my way down the stairs into the kitchen where Dean and Sam were sitting drinking coffee.

"Hey guys." I said walking over and filling up my own cup, adding the necessary fixings and sitting down at the table beside Sam.

"Morning Becks." Sam said before taking another sip of the drink before him. Dean just winked at me. 'Why is he winking at me?' I thought to myself, replaying last night's memories as just a dream.

"Hey Sammy, come here a minute son." John called from the study. Sam got up and walked down the hall, leaving me and Dean alone.

"So..." Dean said sliding his chair closer to mine. "I've been thinking about that kiss last night." He eyed me suggestively. My heart stopped.

"That was real?!" I questioned but it actually came out more as a statement.

"Oh yeah hunny. It was real." He licked his lips, his eyes scanning down my body. Even in the robe, my legs were exposed from the shorts I was wearing. "I've had some nice dreams all night long because of it." I blushed deeply. 'What is up with this boy making me blush?' I asked myself. Dean finished the last bit of coffee in his cup, walking over to the sink and sat it down. I fiddled with my own cup, cautious about taking the first hot sip as he walked by me. He stopped behind me, hovering over for a moment before leaning down and whispering again.

"I can only hope the reality is as good as the dreams babydoll." He shifted and walked out of the room leaving me alone with my thoughts.

- Present

Dean was sound asleep on his stomach when Sam and I walked back into the motel room. As the door opens, he woke up his hand instinctively sliding under his pillow for the weapon. As he turns to look, he sees Sam and me entering, carrying coffee and pastries.

"Morning, sunshine." Sam smiles at him.

"What time is it?" he groans.

"Uh, it's about 5:45." Sam said glancing at his watch.

"In the morning?" I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yep." I said.

"Where does the day go?" He commented sitting up and grabbing the cup of coffee I handed him.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" He asked both of us.

"Of course. I slept like a rock." I winked at him, that knowing look on my face.

"I grabbed a couple hours." Sam lied.

"Liar. 'Cause I was up at 3 and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial."

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV." Sam responded.

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep Sammy?" I asked him, coming to sit beside him at the small table in the room.

"I don't know. It's little while, I guess. It's not a big deal." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, it is." I said placing a concerned hand on his arm as he shrugged it off.

"Look, I appreciate your concern—" Sam started but was cut off.

"Oh, we're not concerned about your sleeping habits. But it's your job to keep our asses alive, so I need you sharp." Dean tried to joke, the concern showing through his voice. Sam just shrugged.

"Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?" Dean prodded. Sam crossed the room and sat on the other bed.

"Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you." Sam said, placing his face in his hands.

"You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that." Dean told him. I nodded my head agreeing.

"So, what? All this it...never keeps you up at night?" He asked casting a sideways glance at Dean. He shook his head.

"It used to. When I thought about all the things I'd lost. But you have to move past it." Dean said winking at me.

"You're not afraid?" Sam asked kinda shocked, but a knowing look on his face.

"No, not really." Dean held his arm out for me. I smiled walking across the room and sliding up next to his side as he placed his arm over my shoulder.

Sam stood, reaching under Dean's pillow to pull out a large hunting knife and holds it up as evidence. Dean grabbed the knife back.

"That's not fear. That is precaution." He said placing the knife back under the pillow, looking at me for support. I nodded my head, lifting up my own pillow and showing the gun laid under mine.

"All right, whatever guys. I'm too tired to argue with y'all" He said falling back onto his bed. Dean's phone rang, breaking the silence of the room. He looked down not recognizing it but answers anyways. Hunters are known to constantly change their phone number.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Dean, it's, uh, it's Jerry Panowski. You and your dad helped me out a couple years back." The voice said.

"Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?" He asked glancing at me. I scooted closer to him, listening in to the conversation. Dean placed the call on speakerphone so we could all hear.

"No. No. Thank god, no. But it's something else, and...uh, I think it could be a lot worse." Jerry told him.

"What is it?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow. Sam and I exchanged looks, wondering what exactly it could be.

"Can we talk in person?"

Dean eyed Sam. Sam eyed back, then both glancing at me. I shook my head yes.

-Later that day-

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out." Jerry said to Sam.

"Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?" Sam asked.

"Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie." Some random guy in the warehouse said as we walked past.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?" He asked Sam.

"Yeah, I was. I'm—taking some time off." Sam said looking at the ground.

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time. You too Miss. I'm assuming you're Becky?" He glanced at me.

"Yes sir." I smiled, Dean's arm snagging around my lower back, pulling me into him.

"Yeah, you bet he did. Always talking about Sam this, Becky that." He paused for a moment before starting back up again. "Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?" We all looked at each other, curious about how to respond.

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now." Dean played it off.

"So we're missing the old man, but we get Sam and Becky. Even trade, huh?" Sam and I chuckled almost silently. Dean laughed himself.

"No, not by a long shot." I said matter of factly. John's skills were superior to ours. After all, he had been hunting our whole lives. We walked through the warehouse, following Jerry down a long corridor to an office.

"I got something I think you guys might want to hear." Jerry told us, setting up some file on the computer, putting the CD into the drive. "I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley. Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours."

The recording played.

'_Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! 2485—immediate instruction...may be experiencing some mechanical failure...__'_Then there was a loud whooshing sound.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault." Jerry told us.

"You don't think it was?" Sam asked,

"No, I really don't." Jerry said, eyes steadily fixed on something apparently fascinating on the floor.

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors." I said rattling off the list of necessary items.

"All right. No problem." He complied finally looking back up at us.

"Uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean questioned.

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage...guys, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance."

Dean frowns looking between us.

"No problem." All 3 of us say in unison.

-A few hours later

Sam waited outside for us as we made our fake IDs. As we come out, an attractive woman enters.

"Hey." She smiled at Dean.

"Uh, he's taken." I said defensively, grabbing Dean's hand and walking over towards Sam.

"You guys have been in there forever." Sam frowned as Dean held up the IDs smirking.

"You can't rush perfection Sammy." I said smiled at him.

"Homeland Security? That's pretty illegal, even for us." We climb into the impala while Sam fills us in on what he discovered.

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder." Sam grabbed the recorder and placed it between us before hitting play.

"No survivors!" the creepy voice echoed through the car.

"No survivors? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors." I said looking towards Dean who nodded.

"So, what we thinking? Haunted flight? Dean asked.

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers." Sam told us; skimming through some of the pages he had open on his laptop. "Remember flight 401?" We nodded. "It crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights."

"Yep." I said settling back into the seat. "Could be a similar deal."

"All right, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?" Dean asked glancing over the list in Sam's lap.

"Third on the list: Max Jaffey."

"Why him?" I asked, leaning forward again.

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did. I spoke to his mother. And she told me where to find him."


End file.
